The Hunted
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Someone is after Charles Eppes...Will Don be able to keep him safe?


Charlie's hand scribbled frantically across the board, trying to keep up with all the numbers flowing in his head.

'It's a draining profession' Charlie thought as he wrote the last of his equation.

Sagging into his desk chair, Charlie closed his eyes and allowed himself to finally rest after three days of continuous work..

"It was worth it though." Charlie said aloud as his eyes reviewed his work.

Yet another "unsolvable" math equation...solved. There was only one question that Charles Eppes couldn't solve.

"P versus NP" Charlie muttered as he copied down everything he had written.

Packing his stuff, Charlie heard thunder crash in the distance. Frowning Charlie went to grab his cell phone to call for a ride when something grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that professor. Pack your bag and _I'll_ give you a 'ride' home" a shadowed figure said.

Terrified Charlie snatched his hand back only to have a fist slam into his stomach sending him to his knee's.

"That was very nice, **_Charles_**." The figure snarled.

Fuelled by fear Charlie stumbled away and began to run towards the offices throwing desks and other items behind him to slow his assailant. Turing into Larry's office Charlie quickly made a circle around the school and barricaded himself in his office.

With tears streaming down his face Charlie grabbed his cell phone and hit speed dial.

-

Don was in the middle of an interrogation when his cell phone's shrill ring broke into their questioning.

Quickly exiting the room into the bull pen Don answered his phone. "Eppes."

The only sound he heard at first was crying before a weak voice crackled through. "Help me."

"What? Charlie is that you?" Don asked drawing the eyes of his team.

"Donnie, help-" Charlie broke off into a scream and Don could hear a loud banging in the background.

"Charlie! Focus! Where are you? What's going on?" Don asked speed walking to his SUV followed by his team.

"Calsci...I don't know! He came out of nowhere and hit me...Donnie...I'm scared." Charlie whimpered.

Don clenched his steering wheel as he flew down the streets with his sirens blaring. "Charlie I'm almost there. Where are you on the campus?"

There was a moment of silence filled with muffled threats before Charlie answered. "My office...Donnie what does he want?"

Skidding to a stop Don jumped out of the car. "I don't know Charlie, but we're here now buddy, I need to hang up. I'm coming for ya."

After hearing Charlie's faint 'see you soon' Don hung up drawing his gun. Turning to his team Don spoke. "All right Charlie is in his office where he is barricaded and the unknown assailant is at the main door trying to get in. Keep him alive. I have a few _questions_ I would like to ask him."

After receiving confirming nods Don and his team made their way silently and steathly into the dark campus.

-

It took a few moments to reach Charlie's office but when they did they saw the man and immediately took action.

"FBI Freeze!" Don yelled pointing his gun at the man.

The man froze and turned to run but was stopped when Colby grabbed his arms and cuffed him.

Reading him his rights Colby lead the man outside to the SUV.

Don walked up to Charlie's office and knocked. "Charlie? You there buddy? We got him. It's safe now."

Don heard something and then the door swung open to reveal and puffy eyed professor. Seeing his brothers fear Don pulled Charlie into hug. "Hey now, it's okay. You're safe."

Unable to stop himself Charlie began crying into his big brother jacket.

-

Charlie sighed and his sipped the coffee Megan had gotten him. After Charlie had calmed down Megan gathered his notes and they headed back to the FBI office.

Currently David and Don were interrogating the man who had tried to take Charlie.

-

"So you're telling me someone is putting a price on Charlie's head?" Don asked his face tense and confused.

"Nah man, that sounds like a bounty or something" The man identified as Darren Willis spoke. "Someone's willing to pay whoever captures him ten thousand dollars. Seems someone really wants your boy."

"Do you know why someone would want to take Charles?" David asked.

Darren shook his head. "All I know is that Charles Eppes is some sort off whiz kid and would be valuable to some people in the underground."

"Can you tell us anything, anything at all about the man whose offering the bounty?" Don asked.

"Sure, got a name I can tell you. Doctor Daniel Lucson." Darren answered.

Nodding Don and David both got up and left the room and headed to the bullpen.

"You get something?" Colby asked.

Don nodded "A name. A Doctor Daniel Lucson. David I want all this guys profile. Colby and Megan I want you two to make a history. Anything you can find out, I want to know. Now where's Charlie?"

Megan looked at her watch. "He went to the bathroom about five minutes ago."

"And he hasn't come back yet?" Don asked.

Megan shook her head. Quickly Don headed towards the bathroom.

-

When Don reached the bathroom he immediately saw that no one was in there. Running he ran to the secretary. "Did Charlie sign out?" he asked quickly.

The secretary nodded her head. "Just went in the elevator a second ago with some man. The man wasn't looking to happy." she answered.

Quickly Don ran for the stairs his team yelling for him from the office.

Reaching the bottom in record time Don ran outside to see Charlie being forced into a car. Drawing his gun Don didn't hesitate to fire. "FBI Freeze!"

The man startled let go of Charlie who fell to the floor holding his knee. Charlie quickly crawled away as fast as he could keeping low to the ground.

"Put your hands where I can see them! Place them on top of the car!" Don yelled as his team arrived.

Walking forward Don searched the man and cuffed him handing him off the David and went to Charlie.

Kneeling beside him Don saw his brothers knee was out of place. "You okay Charlie?"

Charlie nodded gripping his knee tighter.

"That knee certainly doesn't look alright. Come on lets go the hospital."

-

After waiting a few hours Charlie saw a doctor who diagnosed that his knee was popped out of its socket.

The doctor put in back in place and in a brace. With prescriptions and crutches Charlie and Don made their way home to see their father, Allen Eppes.


End file.
